The present invention relates to a cylinder head gasket for piston engines, in particular internal combustion engines fixed in position by elements which engage with surfaces of bores in the cylinder block and/or the cylinder head. Cylinder head gaskets of this type are known from DE-OS No. 29 11 683.
Elements used for retaining the cylinder head gasket in position have been precisionally ground and hardened set pins which are driven into corresponding bores in the cylinder block face. Thereafter, the cylinder head gasket is mounted with corresponding openings onto the set pins which protrude from the cylinder block face. Then the cylinder block is mounted and the cylinder block is screwed together with the cylinder head. The bores in the cylinder head gasket which receive the set pins may have only relatively small tolerances as far as their diameter is concerned with respect to the diameter of the set pins. In this manner, the accuracy of the fixed position is not compromised which is required in internal combustion engines with low rib tolerances between adjacent cylinders.
Finally, due to the fact that the cylinder head gaskets are normally delivered in a curved state for assembly, as a result of manufacture and transport, relatively long set pins and correspondingly deep bores are required.
It should be obvious that the fixing of the position of the cylinder head gasket requires a substantial amount of effort. Long or deep set pins and bores with a relative high degree of precision must be made. The set pins must be driven without causing a deformation which could impair the subsequent mounting of the cylinder head gasket, and the bores in the cylinder head gasket for receiving the set pins must also have a substantially tight tolerance.